Electricity is generated and distributed in alternating current (AC) form, wherein the voltage varies sinusoidally between a positive and a negative value. However, many electrical devices require a direct current (DC) supply of electricity having a constant voltage level, or at least a supply that remains positive even if the level is allowed to vary to some extent. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and similar devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are being increasingly considered for use as light sources in residential, commercial and municipal applications. However, in general, unlike incandescent light sources, LEDs and OLEDs cannot be powered directly from an AC power supply unless, for example, the LEDs are configured in some back to back formation. Electrical current flows through an individual LED easily in only one direction, and if a negative voltage which exceeds the reverse breakdown voltage of the LED is applied, the LED can be damaged or destroyed. Furthermore, the standard, nominal residential voltage level is typically something like 120 V or 240 V, both of which are often higher than may be desired for a high efficiency LED light. Some conversion of the available power may therefore be necessary or highly desired with loads such as an LED light.